Sakura the Hybrid Demon
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: When Sakura was a baby she had a wolf Demon sealed inside her. Sakura is the lone survivor the ninja war and her world was destroy. Sakura will join the X-men but you have to read to find out.Has some cursing. I'm sorry but I suck at Summaries. Rogue bergstrom528


**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **AN:If you seen the shows then you know what the character's look like for those who haven't please go watch Naruto, X-men Evolution**

 **AN: Sakura will become a hybrid Demon**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go read another one**

 **AN: No Prolong**

 **Rogue bergstrom528**

Chapter 1

When Sakura was a baby, she and Naruto had tailed beast sealed inside them. Naruto had the nine tailed fox inside him while Sakura had the nine tailed wolf sealed inside her. The nine tailed wolf demon is a white with yellow wolf eyes and has nine tails. It's six years later after the sealing and lost of the forth Hokage and Kushina when they seal the tailed beasts. Sakura and Naruto were running from some villagers and Ninjas and they end up at a died end.

Naruto, what do we due? asked Sakura,before Naruto could answer they are attacked. Sakura now has two broken ribs, one broken arm and is now on a cross, Naruto has the same thing as Sakura. The third hokage comes and sees what has happened and orders is men to take the villagers and ninjas away. After the attack, Sakura stops talking and Naruto becomes even more talkative.

Over the years, Sakura become more distant and started to hate the villagers and has trained with the fifth hokage and Naruto trained with Jiraiya. One day she and Naruto saved the village and are now acknowledge as heroes, but the great war come right afterwards. Sakura and Naruto have become friends with there tailed beast, are now half demons but they don't know that. The war happens and Naruto along with everybody else is killed, but Sakura is able to opens a portal and appears in X-men dimension and is with the teen titans for the past two years.

Sakura is still distant and doesn't trust people easily. Sakura, we have decided to expand the team and we want you to go to Bayville as a lone titan said Robin, Okay when do I leave? asked Sakura. You leave tomorrow, plus you will be living in a small house, plus I want you to join the X-men when you feel ready to said Robin, Sakura packs all of her things, the next day Sakura is flying in a air plane towards Bayville. Once the plane lands, Sakura is walking out of the airport but she is attacked by the brotherhood and the X-men appears. Let her go said Scott, Sakura just stands there.

Sakura turns to walk away, wait don't tell anyone said Jean. Whatever said Sakura, what is wrong with her? asked Kitty. Sakura looks at Kitty, you know those brotherhood people are pathetic, I could have beaten them with my eyes blindfolded said Sakura. With that said Sakura leaves and gets a rental car and drives to her new house. The following day Sakura makes it to her new school, Sakura is walking in the hallways of her new school when the X-men sees Sakura.

Hey, isn't that the girl, who was attacked? asked Kitty, Sakura keeps on walking. Two months past, Sakura joined the soccer team. Sakura is getting ready for the soccer game, when she over hears some of the others players on her team talk about her how she is a loser and that she should kill herself. Sakura is sadden, but she knows that she can't show emotions because of her being a demon, in which her powers could cause chaos. At the game, the brotherhood tells the regular humans about how there are mutants.

Sakura and her team are on the field, when Lance does an earth quake and it sends Sakura down a hole. As the X-men sees Sakura go down the hole, they become furious. Sakura jumps up from the hole and is beyond pissed, **you pathetic weakling you think that you can send me down a hole how about I end you right here and right now !** yelled Sakura.

Sakura's demon powers kick in and she grabs all of the brotherhood people and have them in choke holds with her charka and is about to end them when she remembers that she's a hero not a bad guy. Sakura drops the brotherhood people, Sakura looks at the brotherhood with coldness. Get out of here before I change my mind said Sakura, yes ma'ma said the brotherhood and they leave. Sakura turns to leave, wait Sakura what is going on? asked Kitty.

Something, that doesn't concern you said Sakura, with that said Sakura leaves and goes to her small house. To the X-men and the professor, what was that about? asked Kitty. I don't know, but we have to capture her and take her to the institute said Jean. To Sakura in her new home , Sakura looks down at her hands. I could have killed them but I didn't, what's going on with me Susanne thinks Sakura.

Within Sakura's head, Susanne my friend what's going on with me? asked Sakura. **Sakura, thank goodness you come, you and I are becoming one and your becoming more angry easier, I think you should stay away from school for the next month** said Susanne the nine tailed wolf Demon, I'll call the school and tell them that I won't be coming back for the rest of the school year said Sakura.

The following day Sakura called the school saying she is moving away, has anyone seen Sakura? asked Kitty. Didn't you guys hear? asked one student, hear what? asked Kitty. Sakura moved away said another student. So the rest of the school year comes and go, Sakura is walking home when the brotherhood attack Sakura. The X-men and the professor sees Sakura just standing there, you know this is such a drag said Sakura. Why don't you fight? asked Lance, what's the point of battling a bunch of losers and besides I have more important things to do said Sakura. Which is? asked the Blob, I kind of late to the path of life and I kind of forgot that I have to meet the X-men and tell them what happen said Sakura.

The brotherhood leaves, and Sakura is invited to go to the institute. The X-men and Sakura make it to the institute, Sakura why do you need to talk to us? asked Jean. Did you guys ever heard of the Teen Titans? asked Sakura. Yes said Rogue, well I'm with the titans and that day you saw me sort of went berserk was because of my friend that was sealed inside of me when I was just a baby and we have become one and now I'm a hybrid demon I might have trouble with my powers so I was wondering if I could join your team but I will be living in my small house said Sakura. Sure and why did you drop out of school? asked the professor, if I stayed in school do you think the school would still be standing right now? asked Sakura. Not really said the professor.

Sakura, welcome back said Rogue, thanks said Sakura. Rogue leads Sakura her's and Kitty's room, that night Sakura is asleep when she has a nightmare.

 **Entering the nightmare**

 **Please don't hurt me, I don't know what I did said young Sakura, you killed the wife of the forth hokage said one of the villager's. That is why you must be killed demon said a shinobi, the shinobi and villagers attack Sakura.**

 **Leaving the nightmare**

After the nightmare Sakura gets out of bed and walks out of the room. What the hell is going on, I thought I sealed those memories thinks Sakura, Sakura walks towards the front door of the institute and open the door and leaves. I wish I could stay but with my new powers are bring really bad memories and I can't risk hurting my new friends thinks Sakura and she leaves for ten years.

To the X-men the next morning, has anybody seen Sakura? asked Kitty with concern. Nope, why do you ask? asked Jean, we woke up this morning and her bed was empty and we thought she come down for breakfast said Rogue. To Sakura, Sakura is in the woods of Japan. I want to go back but my powers have cost me my human form and now I'm stuck as a hybrid demon, I can not go back until my memories are gone thinks Sakura.

Back to the X-men,what do you mean that we aren't going to look for Sakura? asked Kitty. I'm sorry but if she's gone then she's gone said Jean. For the past ten years all of the X-men graduated high school and have degrees for nursing and everything else except for education. Sakura now has complete control of her power and she seals all of her bad memories but in the processes she erased her memories of the X-men and she also become more animal then human and is now heading towards Bayville by teleporting there.

For the past ten years the X-men have been looking for Sakura but no luck. One day the X-men are attacked by the brotherhood, as they are about to be killed Sakura attacks by using her new power over fire. The brotherhood is on the ground and they see Sakura hunch over and is getting ready for another attack but the brotherhood retreats.

Sakura, is it really you? asked Kitty, Sakura growls at Kitty and gets into attack position. KITTY GET AWAY FROM HER! yelled Scott as her is about to fire laser beams from his eyes, Sakura looks at Scott and she grabs her head and screams. What's going on, where is this memory coming from thinks Sakura, S-Scott? Asked Sakura with a confuse expression on her face. Sakura keeps on looking at Scott, Sakura what's going on? asked Rogue.

Sakura gets back into attack position, Sakura please don't make us hurt you begged Kitty. How do you know my name? asked Sakura, Sakura we're your friends said Rogue. What is friends and who are you people? asked Sakura, Sakura where have you been? asked Jean. I don't know, one moment I'm hunting for food then nothing said Sakura.

Sakura, you must of lost your memories said Jean, Sakura looks at Jean and she attacks but Rogue touches her and she faints. Rogue then screams her head off, Rogue are you alright? asked Jean. Sakura wakes up and she remembers the X-men and she sees Rogue on the ground trying to get control. Oh no this is very bad said Sakura, Sakura what's going on with her? asked Jean, she must of taken some of my early childhood said Sakura. That shouldn't be able to knock her out said Scott, Rogue must of taken the memories of my bad childhood that I sealed away said Sakura.

What? asked Scott, I might be able to touch her and re absolve my memories said Sakura. Sakura then touches Rogue and gets her memories back and Rogue Stops screaming and Sakura has her back to them and she restarts the sealing of her childhood but she keeps the memories of the X-men unsealed. I'm sorry for nearly attacking you said Sakura and she drops her ears and tail with sadness. Sakura it wasn't your fault you lost your memories said Rogue, Sakura hugs Rogue and Kitty.

You know, you remind me of my lover said Sakura, what happened to him? asked Rogue. He was killed off when the great ninja war happened on my world, at that time I was a medic and I enter the front lines and was nearly kill if it hadn't been for Naruto taking a hit for me from Madra said Sakura as tears appears in her eyes. I'm so sorry Sakura said Kitty, it's alright he would want me to smile and look forward to the future said Sakura.

Sakura, why do you have those bad childhood memories? asked Rogue, those memories don't concern you I'm out of here said Sakura. With that said Sakura leaves and finds a cave for the night. To the X-men, why did Sakura just take off when I asked about her childhood? asked Rogue. I don't know but we must give her time, she'll come to us when she's ready said Jean.

The next day Sakura is walking by the institute, I want to tell them but the memories of my childhood causes me pain thinks Sakura. Kitty and Rogue returns from shopping so they are returning home to the institute when they see Sakura walking by the institute. Sakura? asked Rogue, Sakura keeps on walking and finds a cliff side. To Rogue and Kitty, why was she ignoring us? asked Kitty to Rogue. I don't know but let's go and see the others' said Rogue. Rogue and Kitty returns to the institute and tells the others' that they saw Sakura but she ignored them both completely.

To Sakura, I should tell them but I'm sacred that they'll hate me thinks Sakura. Sakura walks into the town when the brotherhood attacks some innocent people, please someone help us said some of the people. The X-men appears and saves the people but the brotherhood has a plan and they grab a innocent person to use as a hostage. Let us go or she gets it said Quicksilver, put that innocent down or get ready for pain you weakling said Sakura coldly as she appears behind Quicksilver with her sword out ready to attack.

Sakura? asked Rogue, I'm giving you a choice I won't hesitant to kill you now let that innocent person go now said Sakura even more coldly. Sakura, what has happened to you? asked Jean, I finally woke up and realize it's time to put an end to child's game said Sakura. Quicksilver becomes scared, do you give up? asked Sakura as she puts the tip of her sword at Quicksilver's back.

I give up, retreat brotherhood said Quicksilver, my work here is done said Sakura and she walks away. The X-men return to the institute, are you guys okay, you seem kind of quiet said the professor. We saw Sakura, but she has become more cold hearted and she threaten the brotherhood to give up by pulling a sword and putting the tip to the back of Quicksilver said Scott. WHAT?! yelled Storm, yeah she is now a threat to humans and mutants now said Jean.

To Sakura, What the hell was I thinking when I put the tip of my sword to Quicksilver's back thinks Sakura. Sakura finds a nearby cave and meditates. Sakura goes within her head and finds a small wolf which is Susanne. Susanne, what's going on? asked Sakura, **Sakura my time here with you is up and you now have all of my powers and you'll be more animal like so that mean you need to stay away from humans for the next year** said Susanne. Thanks for telling me and goodbye, but I'm going to talk to Rogue and tell her what has happened said Sakura.

Outside of Sakura's head, Sakura heads towards the institute. Sakura sends a clone ahead and asked if Rogue could meet her at the front gates of the institute. Rogue, where are you going?asked Jean, I'm meeting Sakura outside the front gates said Rogue. Rogue leaves and goes to the gates of the institute. Rogue, I have to stay away from humans for a year because I got world from my friend, she and I become one today and I'm a threat to you and the others' so I'm leaving to protect you because you remind me of what a sibling's love is said Sakura.

I understand and goodbye Sakura said Rogue, Sakura leaves. To the X-men, Rogue what didn't you stop her? asked Jean. She come to me and told me that she can't be with humans and that she's a threat and that she'll be gone for a year said Rogue.

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sakura returns and if she is willing to remain a X-men or will she find a new home.**

 **Rogue bergstrom528**


End file.
